


【黛赤】Extra Game (feat. 黛千尋)

by Mayumi122



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黒子のバスケ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumi122/pseuds/Mayumi122
Summary: ※ 替沒有出現在EG裡的黛前輩加了些戲份，設定是黛前輩考上了東京的大學，在外頭租房子住。※ 看完 EG 最終回的腦補，僕赤我們大家都會想念你的！





	【黛赤】Extra Game (feat. 黛千尋)

 

_這是什麼神展開？_

當我打開門看到那傢伙帶著彷彿洞悉一切的微笑站在我門口的時候，這是我腦中閃過的第一個想法，隨即我立刻把門關上，但就像是長期以來可預見到的結果──徹底失敗了。

「世事難料呢，黛前輩。」

那個人說了聲「打擾了」之後，就逕自脫了鞋走進我的屋內，而我只能眼睜睜的看著高中時代的前隊長兼前隊員兼後輩提著一個行李袋自顧自地佔據了客廳裡我最喜歡的一張躺椅，就像是走進他家一樣自然。

「…..你來幹嘛？」

「來東京住一個星期，下周要打比賽。」雖然半年沒見，但赤司卻一點都沒變──除了頭髮塌了點。「我昨晚有傳簡訊給前輩的。」

「……..我回了『不要來』。」

「要叨擾前輩一個星期，麻煩了。」

切！回復到原來的人格之後還是一樣這麼自說自話啊！

 

事情要回溯到幾天前舉辦的一場街藍，幾個美國佬完勝了日本隊代表之後，囂張惹人厭不說，幾句話就成功激怒了日本的籃球愛好者。我上大學之後也不打籃球了，這本來也跟我沒什麼關係，但那傢伙一封不請自來的簡訊就讓我不得不淌了這場渾水。

僅僅只有住宿方面。

「你不是在東京也有房子嗎？」

「這樣還要麻煩家裡的僕人和管家，他們年紀大了再加上事發突然，這樣突然回來對他們也有些過意不去。」

喂喂！對我就不會過意不去了嗎？

「那你什麼時候走？」

我的原意是希望他打完就趕緊離開，不要打擾我的生活──當然以後也不要來最好！但這傢伙總是有辦法成功的曲解我的意思。

「如果前輩不希望我離開的話，我會留下來的。」

完全不是這個意思好嗎？

總而言之，那傢伙就這樣不顧我的意願，擅自在我租的房子內住了下來。

事情的經過我後來也聽他說了，為了舉辦復仇戰，新的隊伍聚集了奇蹟的世代再加上誠凜的光影組，他們打算利用一個星期密集練習，無論如何也要打敗那群美國佬。

嘛！你們高興就好。

 

為了與隊員有充分的時間練習，赤司很早出門，很晚才回到家，回到家的時候通常已經筋疲力竭，也省去了我要幫他準備晚餐這些麻煩事。直到比賽前一晚，他進門時並不像以往一樣和顏悅色，而是有些怒氣沖沖。

「怎麼？」我倒了一杯茶給他：「今天練習的不順利嗎？」

「我絕對要讓那群渣滓洗乾淨脖子等死！」赤司冷冷地說出了這番不像是他平常會說的話，幾秒鐘後我才意識到他說的渣滓指的是那群看起來像猩猩的美國佬。

哦！碰到帝王的逆鱗了！聽赤司敘述完剛剛在夜店發生的事情之後，我對猩猩們等死這件事樂觀其成。

「然後呢！你對瘦金毛有什麼應變方法沒有？」

瘦金毛指的是他們的隊長納什。我不會特意去記住他們的長相，當然也不想去記名字。但為了我和赤司交談方便，我便給這些人取了符合他們特徵的綽號──順帶一提，他們口中的錫伯是我口中的神肉。

「就像我先前說的一樣，他的特性很可能會克制我的特性。」赤司喝了一口茶，隨即燙的將舌頭伸了出來──這個可愛的小動作並沒有因為人格變化而有所改變。

「如果有必要的話，恐怕我必須要和天帝之眼的持有者交換。」赤司從茶杯後方看著我：「黛前輩覺得如何？」

「有差別嗎？」我打開鹹魚乾的密封罐，夾了幾片魚乾到我的盤子上：「你就是你，對我來說沒有不同。對了！這是新島的魚乾，你要不要來一點？」

「你真的是這麼認為的？」赤司問道，忽略了我的後半句話和我的魚乾。「如果受情勢所迫，我或他其中一個人不見了，也沒有關係嗎？」

「這種情況真發生的話，你應該要擔心的是你自己吧！」我說著，有些遺憾的收起了我的魚乾罐子，端著盤子向他走過去：「少了一個人，剩下的那個肯定會變得很寂寞吧！」

赤司沒有回答我，低著頭好像是在沉思。幾秒鐘後他終於抬起頭，靜靜地看著我的眼睛。

「好臭。」

「營養價值很高，你不來一點嗎？」我夾起了一片魚乾，故意在他鼻子前晃盪：「你以前不總說球員要注意自己的飲食嗎？比賽前吃點富含鈣質和維他命B的食物總不壞吧！」

「目前的我不需要那兩種營養成分。」赤司躲開了鹹魚乾，微不可見的皺皺鼻子：「我先去洗澡了，黛前輩也早點休息。」

*  *  *

說實話，我並不是沒有設想過他體內的其中一個人總有一天會消失。說到底，跟我相處了快要一年的那個「赤司」本來就是為了勝利而誕生的防禦機制。

母親早逝的孤獨、父親施加在獨子身上的家庭重擔、來自學校與球隊必須勝利的壓力，沒有人可以傾訴、也沒有人可與他一同分擔。而在帝光和洛山這些勝利即為絕對的理念教育下，勝利只是唯一，而且能解決所有的問題，也因此在這樣恐懼不安的情境下誕生出的另一個赤司是他為了確保能夠勝利、能夠聯繫一切而產生的必然結果。

我認識的那個「赤司」為人強勢、卻與其他人若即若離；豎立著高牆，將所有的感情封閉起來、隱藏起所有弱點，同時也將所有的關心與情感排斥在外。

直到WC的總決賽上。

沒有了「一定要贏」的壓力之後，他整個人似乎也輕鬆了些。那次的失敗也讓他知道勝利並不是唯一也不是能維繫一切的必要手段。也因此，為了勝利而誕生的那個赤司幾乎沒有再出現過。

而原來的這個赤司……雖然並不像我認識的那個小少爺一樣囂張跋扈，儘管說話加了敬語，但骨子裡仍保有著那個自稱為「僕」的赤司的影子。我還記得引退式那天他特地跑來天台向我告別，但對我來說對於一個不熟悉的人實在沒什麼話好說，所以我告訴他這一年來認識他之後過得還不賴，同時要他在畢業前別再來找我。

他的確信守諾言，畢業式之前都沒有再來煩我，但畢業「之後」這條禁令對他而言就不再適用，害得我對當時在天台上不夠謹慎的宣言後悔了好一陣子。

不過也是托了原來這個赤司的福，我才知道以前的他在帝光時期發生過什麼，而在一則一則的短訊和電話中我也才慢慢明白那次在WC上隨口的一句「你到底是誰啊？」究竟有多麼草率。至於他為什麼堅持要與我保持聯繫的原因我就不得而知了，我也不想知道。

 

「黛前輩，」赤司的聲音打斷了我的沉思，顯然他已經洗完澡了，站在我的床前：「如果方便的話，我今晚想和你一起睡床上。」

「怎麼？打地鋪讓你睡不好嗎？」我回道，注意到他用的不是疑問句而是直述句。

「不是的。」赤司維持著一貫溫和有禮的表情：「只是覺得和前輩睡在一起對明天的比賽有益處。」

「………..別把我說得好像是什麼幸運物一樣…….」我說著，望著他在我旁邊躺了下來。

他在不安，卻不是為了明天的比賽──赤司不會因為比賽而緊張的睡不著──肯定是為了別的事情。

「需要抱著你睡覺嗎？」我隨口提議，跟著側躺在他身邊撐著手看他。

赤司望著我，雖然他的教育和他的經歷使得他比同年齡的人都要更為成熟，但有時候仍會流露出一點點屬於他這個年齡的徬徨與疑惑，儘管並不是所有人都能看得出來。

但那份疑惑也只是在他眼中一閃而過，他搖搖頭：「不用了。」

我也沒指望他要我像抱著林檎碳的等身枕頭一樣抱著他睡，所以我只是選了個對自己來說最舒服的姿勢躺了下來。雖然我已經很累了，但還是沒聽漏他後來補上的一句話。語氣很輕，但我還是聽見了。

「明晚可能會需要。」

*  *  *

隔天的比賽我沒有去現場觀戰，而是坐在電視前看直播。比賽在激烈的鬥爭之後，就像大家所期待的一樣，劍終於成功的戳死了惡龍，他們的教練景虎先生也不用傾家蕩產去切腹了，雖然他切不切腹真的沒什麼人會在意。

哦不！那個叫麗子的小姑娘會在意，誠凜的隊長大概也很在意，不過這些跟我無關就是了。

我在意的是赤司。

 

就算不是我也能看得出來，比賽中另一個許久不見的「赤司」就像打開電燈開關一樣的出現了──那句我無比熟悉的「你太狂妄了」、害我被絆倒過無數次的Ankle breaker，還有不可一世的中二言論，都只有我熟悉的那個赤司才做得出來，還有什麼「太久沒打球所以手感有些生疏了」(攝影機只有拍到臉，我只是憑著讀唇語依稀辨認出他講了這些話)

不管怎樣，這傢伙還真是一點都沒變啊！

但沒想到那個瘦金毛居然也有魔王之眼……誰來告訴我這些中二的名字到底是誰取的？好像不取個很酷炫的名字比賽就贏不了一樣！

啊！不過隨隨便便給別人取「瘦金毛」或「神肉」這種外號的我也沒資格說別人就是了。

無論如何，因為那個二到不行的魔王之眼，Vorpal Swords的形勢變得相當嚴峻。

赤司看起來相當動搖，不過因為有了去年Winter Cup的前車之鑑，所以他沒有當時那麼失態。但是我想他自己心裡也明白：該做決定了。

 

對於自稱為「僕」的那個赤司，我確實是有感情的，但不代表我會巴著他不放，巴望著原本那個自稱為「俺」的赤司永遠不要出現──那不是我的風格，也不是他所樂見的結果。如果他們之中的任何一個消失，我雖然會有些遺憾，不過我仍然會尊重他的選擇，畢竟剩下的那一個在短期內會很難熬。

雖然預料過其中一個可能會消失，不過來得比我預料中還要快──在綠間投籃的前一瞬，看到赤司睜開眼睛的剎那，他的表情從一瞬間的猶豫變回了他慣常的堅定果決。

看到他給綠間的那個傳球，不需要看眼瞳顏色我也能立刻明白留下來的是誰。

我從電視機前別開目光，就好像赤司真的站在我面前一樣。沒能好好道別呢！

不過我得承認，能認識你挺不賴的，赤司。

*  *  *

大概是賽後接受了電視台的訪問以及參加了慶功宴，赤司回來的很遲。我本來不打算等他的，但煮好的湯豆腐不能沒人顧著，我只好坐在餐桌邊看輕小說打發時間順便等他。

赤司回來時，我站在玄關替他開門。他看著我，我看著他，我突然不曉得該說些什麼。

「恭喜。」我最後只是這樣說，但看到他怔怔的站在門口不動，我只好把他拉進來：「煮了湯豆腐要慰勞你，還不快點感謝我！」

「………..謝謝黛前輩。」

沒搞錯吧？他真的道謝了？

 

吃飯的過程裡赤司什麼話都沒說，我也不打算要說什麼，就只是倚在桌邊看我的書。安安靜靜的吃完飯洗完澡，赤司一直到躺在我旁邊之後才冷不防開口：「黛前輩說的沒錯。」

我說什麼了？

「剩下的那個人，的確會變得很寂寞。」他說這句話時像是在敘述，又像是在感嘆。「黛前輩已經發現了吧！」

我也不打算隱瞞：「嗯。」

「對我來說，他就像是弟弟一樣。」赤司仰躺著，雖然望著天花板，但並不是真的在看。「我從前很孤單、也很害怕，是他一直安撫著我。雖然只是腦袋裡的一個聲音，但只要遇到邁不過去的坎時，是他一直在陪著我。」

我在聽。

「我們共享著勝利，但為了達到勝利之前使用的那些手段所招致的批評與別人對我們的恐懼，卻是由他一個人在承受。」

我知道。

「他離開的太突然。我對他有許多虧欠，但我卻來不及好好謝謝他……」

我也是。

「…..我很想他…..」

赤司說完這句之後就不再說話，但旁邊傳來了低低的啜泣聲。我並沒有轉過頭看他，我想他應該不想讓我知道他在哭。

「…..現在，」好久之後赤司才慢慢開口，帶了一點點的鼻音：「……我又是一個人了。」

「笨蛋。」我終於忍不住了：「就是因為預料到這種結果，他才會選中我來陪你吧！話說這根本沒什麼差別，你們都是赤司，都是我喜歡的人。現在給我閉嘴，你就乖乖的讓我待在你身邊吧！」

「……..黛前輩剛剛說什麼我沒聽清，能麻煩你再說一次嗎？」

「都說了給我閉嘴！」

 

我不會叫赤司要代替另一個他好好的活下去或是叫他節哀順變這種話來。對已經發生的事再多做哀傷毫無意義。對我和他來說，往後的日子還很長。

「還不懂嗎？他只是跟你合而為一了，不代表你被拋下了啊！再說，要是你忽略我的話，我會很困擾的。」我說著，伸手去揉揉他柔軟的腦袋，而他則是往我懷裡靠過來，蹭著我的下巴。

「黛前輩雖然嘴巴很壞，但內心很溫柔呢。」

「.......這種恭維我可一點都高興不起來。」

赤司低聲說著什麼，我沒聽清，又湊過去了一點，但他卻趁機抬起頭在我臉頰上吻了一下。

 

「很高興認識你，千尋。」

 

─ Fin.


End file.
